Traver Stoutheart
Traver Stoutheart was a male human NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Traver Stoutheart was the friend and bodyguard of Mayor Zakarias Ormond of Redwyne. After the fall of Redwyne he assisted in retreating to Camur and joined Alexander's Vengeance alongside Zakarias. He was killed attempting to assassinate Vossk. Background Traver was a childhood friend of Zakarias Ormond and the two joined the baronial army together, though Traver was given a different assignment and separated form his old friend for their tours of duty their length of service ended around the same time, however, and they returned to Redwyne around the same time. History In early 1159 Zakarias became aware that many in the town were behaving oddly, with strange temporarily disappearances and moody, sullen behavior. He suspected and Traver something sinister Zakarias wrote to his old army friends Dorian and Llywillan, who agreed to come and quietly investigate. Moving carefully and methodically the investigation was going slowly, though he had learned that many in the town had begun worshiping a "Reptile God" in secret and that the influence had almost certainly spread to the church of Guya and the constable's office. Unbeknownst to the men, these were people under the mental influence of a Naga that was kidnapping and controlling members of the town. Traver Advocated gathering up a posse of townspeople and attacking the temple directly, but Zakarias pointed out that without knowing who was compromised and who was not, that was a plan doomed to failure. In early Griffon of 1159 things came to a head when the Joined of Vesper were passing through Redwyne and some of the mentally controlled townspeople attempted to kidnap their companion, Belina Katel. This led to a massive fight at the Golden Grain Inn and another at the Temple of Guya, though they had been able to learn that the Naga was behind things and where it's lair was. The Joined of Vesper traveled to the Naga's lair and slew it, freeing the people of Redwyne form her mental control, if not the psychological scars of what they'd been forced to endure. Fall of Redwyne and the Battle of Camur On the 18th of Lion, 1159, a massive force of Bullywugs and Lizardfolk poured out of the Brokenback Swamps and attacked Redwyne. With the help of some of the warriors that were still in town after the incident with the Naga Zakarias and Traver got as many of the townsfolk out as possible. He survived the effort led the refugees to Camur, the nearest fortified location. Once in Camur Traver helped fight when the army attacked, participating in the Battle of Camur. He survived and when Sir Reyny Indsott was looking to form a strike force to identify and attack the leader of the army, he asked Zakarias to be part of the group, and Traver insisted on accompanying and protecting his old friend. With Alexander's Vengeance During the Battle of Camur, Sir Reyny Indsott was able to spot the leader of the lizardfolk and bullywug army, a cleric of Baraxus named Vossk. The group's goal was to slip in behind enemy lines and kill him, in the hopes of leaving the army leaderless for a planned counterattack from Camur's forces. Alongside the rest of Alexander's Vengeance Traver executed the plan on the 1st of Dragon, 1159. They were able to sneak into the captured farmhouse Vossk was using as a headquarters and sneak into his room and engage him. Kyladric Quaylith was killed in the initial fighting but they were able to strike down Vossk. To the horror of all assembled, however, Vossk continued to heal from his wounds, even several certainly lethal blows delivered to his prone form. Further investigation was impossible as the fight had attracted the attention of the nearby enemy forces and Alexander's Vengeance was forced to leap from the second floor of the building and flee. Zakarias injured his leg in the jump and, already wounded in the fight with Vossk, was not able to run. He urged the others to flee without them and vowed to hold the enemy off as long as possible. Traver refused to leave his side, however. Traver and Zakarias urged the others to flee while they covered the escape. The two died ensuring the escape of the rest of Alexander's Vengeance Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs